


Non succederà più (English translation)

by Laeti



Series: The "I love us" serie (Rich/Boston) [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Blindspot season 5, M/M, Rich Dotcom centric, Spoilers for Blindspot Season 5, and yes i put the boston/rich tag because they are endgame, basically patterson and rich talk about his relatioship with boston, boston is mentioned but does not appear in person, but in this fic patterson is just a friend, no offense to rich/boston/patterson shippers, patterson is a good friend, this is set after episode 5x02, this is the english translation of my italian fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeti/pseuds/Laeti
Summary: In a moment of despair, Rich tells Patterson the story of his relationship with Boston.  Love will win, but first Rich has to admit his past mistakes.A Rich Dotcom analysis, with his lights and shadows.This story is the translation of my Italian fic "Non succederà più (It won't happen again)".It contains spoilers for Blindspot season 5.
Relationships: Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom, Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom & Patterson
Series: The "I love us" serie (Rich/Boston) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062683
Kudos: 4





	Non succederà più (English translation)

**Author's Note:**

> I created this fic starting from what Rich and Boston say in Blindspot, because many things are unsaid in the serie, and I felt the need to connect all the informations. It was also an opportunity to do an analysis of the character of Rich Dotcom, whom I love dearly. It's a Rich/Boston story because I absolutely love them together, and I think they deserve more interest from us.  
> Also please note that I am not a native speaker, so feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes:)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Blindspot.

There’s silence in the dark room. The only light is coming from the laptops’ screen and from a faint lamp on the desk. It is late night, and the bunker (though I named it, today I can’t seem to consider it home) seems empty, even though I know Patterson, Zapata, Jane and Weller are in the other rooms.  
“I wonder what Jane and Kurt are doing right now…”, I say aloud, but not even this idea, usually so evocative to me, manages to cheer me up. I sigh, feeling so strangely empty, and alienated from the world. Truth is I am not used to feel this way, and even in jail I wasn’t feeling this useless, this helpless.  
What can we really do against Madeline? How can we stop her from doing evil? Why we had to lose Reade? Why I lost the opportunity to do a job I never thought I would do (me, helping the cops?), but that changed my life and was transforming myself into a better human being?

Why have I lost the chance to be with Boston?

“Oh, I see…” I admit to myself “now I know what it is consuming me tonight.”  
Sighing, I take out the wallet from the pocket of my trousers, and from it I take out a little old photo, folded many times. I caress with my finger the smiling figure standing beside me. 

“Rich, who are you talking to?”  
Patterson enters the room, and I know she worries immediately because I’m still sitting at the desk, and above all, I haven’t answered.

“Hey, what are you doing still here? You know tonight we can’t do anything, just go rest” she says, coming to me.

“Can you hear me? What are you do… Ah, I understand… “, she concludes, stopping behind me. 

Now we are both looking at the photograph: slightly faded by the passing of time, Boston and I seem to be part of our own world. We are not looking in camera, we are laughing between each other. Our eyes are locked.

“Wow, when was this taken? You both look so young!” Patty asks softly, grabbing a chair and sitting next to me. 

Vaguely offended by “You look so young!” (So now I would be decrepit?) , I answer sighing: “We had just finished college, and we had started to live together. I wasn’t Rich Dotcom yet, and we had all our life in front of us.”

“You both look so happy”, she notices.

“We were. Boston worked as an art restorer, and I didn’t delve yet into crime. We have never been model citizens, but we were still living on the margins of legality. Then I found out about the wealth formula: bitcoins. I became rich and crooked and I started working in the darkweb. I pulled Boston down with me: he made his choices, but I am still convinced he became a criminal primarily to stay by my side.”

I see Patterson slightly nodding at this.  
“I think I know what happened after: it got worse and worse between you too, right?”

Another sigh, “Our personalities had always little compatibility: we’re too similar, we lie far too easily, we’re petty with each other. What before was solved just with a laugh and a night together, suddenly wasn’t enough to make up after arguing. And I know it’s mainly my fault that we broke up. The moment I was Rich and powerful, I became arrogant and even violent. I still loved Boston, but I couldn’t stand having ties controlling my life. I started cheating on him and doing heroin most frequently. I never apologized, but he always forgave me. Until when, one day we were in Nice, and I left him alone in a hotel suite, without a word. After this, we didn’t see each other for five years.”  
I remain silent and I rub my eyes, suddenly itching.

Pattycakes stays quiet for a little while, and then says sweetly: “Rich, it’s true, you were a world-class asshole, but you said sorry and you have changed so much during these years!”

“That’s right, I apologized, but only seven years after! And in the meanwhile we were together again for some time, but I didn’t have the decency to say sorry, because I felt superior, better than the other people, who were living a dull and monotonous life!”, now I’m basically shouting, and Patterson silences me by nudging my stomach.

“Come on, Rich! You want everyone in the city to know where we are?! And stop commiserating yourself, I don’t recognize you” she abruptly says.

“For the record, I don’t recognize myself either” I whisper. “Anyway, once in jail we had broken up again, and only two years after I finally got the chance to tell him I felt sorry for all the hurt I caused him, and that I loved him, since forever.” 

“You had never told him?”, she asks astounded.

“Well, it’s not like he ever told me, there was an unspoken rule between us: to never talk about our feelings. Also to never wear solid colour socks, but this is another story…”, I cut it short, seeing Patterson rolling her eyes. “The only time we could have been honest with ourselves would have been at the beginning, after university, but we were too young and stupid. And after…”

“You got even worser?”

“You’re harsh, but yes. It’s my biggest regret, not telling him sooner that he is the love of my life and that I would never take him for granted again. I wanted to die when he refused to be under safe house arrest with me. I obviously understood the reason but it was still a shock. After that I tried to include him in our cases as much as possible.”

“Oh, we realized, you can bet on it!” my best friend laughs. “Your fantasy knows no limit.”

“You can count on it” I say mischievously. “He then tried to take my place as a consultant. He has always been a nasty two-faced” I point out, with fondness. “That’s why I like him so much”, I say staring dreamily at nothing.   
With the corner of my eye I see Patterson rolling the eyes.

“Then there was that time when I thought the world was going to end and we both confessed our love” I continue, following memory lane. 

“The way you tricked him into saying that it’s still disgusting, Rich. Making him believe he was going back to jail was really a cruel joke, even for your standards.”

“Hey, I told you, it’s like that between us, it’s our way to communicate. He was happy, deep down. But yes, I admit I went a bit too far in that occasion…”

“What you have to understand is that if you want Boston to trust you again, you have to change your attitude towards him, or you’ll remain your greatest enemy. Stop being possessive, stop that ridiculous competition to decide who’s the best hacker, and more importantly admit that not everything goes around you and that Boston exists as a distinct person than your ex-partner.”

These words hurt. But… They are true. I know she’s right.

“I think this is what scares me tonight, Patty” I whisper, looking into her eyes, “and if I hurt him to the point that he’ll never come back? If he hates me because I only brought bad luck and grief to him? If he started a new life, and doesn’t even remember who am I? If…”

“Speculating like this doesn’t help you, Rich! And as a matter of fact, it’s not true that you only hurt him: after everything it’s only thanks to you that he started working with FBI, and now he’s free and clearing his name. I don’t know about him starting a new life, but I believe that loving someone means willing their good and knowing when it’s time to let them go, even if it makes you suffer. You need to think about this possibility, Rich, and if it’s real, to try to accept it, in the name of the great love you feel. That being said, I don’t think Boston forgot you. I heard what he said that time in the interview room. He loves you, Rich, and he never actually left you, even when you were being a jerk. Why should he do it now that you are both changing in better? Now more than ever you have the chance to create something new, stronger, purer.”

Patterson smiles encouragingly and then rests, but at this point I can’t see her anymore because tears are clouding my vision. I use the tissue she’s giving me and I take another look at the photo in my hand. “If he wants nothing to do with me, I’m now mature enough to say that, yes, I’ll let him go for his own way. But if it’s like you think and I hope, if there’s still even a little possibility he loves me and wants to stay with me, then I will fight to convince him, to show him I’ve changed and show him we can be happy as we were in this picture.”

“Great plan. Rich. Now I recognize you” my friend says. “Let’s go to bed now, I’m super tired and we have a lot to do tomorrow.” 

With a last glance at Boston, I gently put the photo back in my wallet, and going outside the computer room I take Patterson under my arm.

“Going to bed together? It’s about time you asked, I thought you would never do that!”   
“RICH!”  
“Okay, okay, I’ll stop!”  
.  
.

We can do this, I feel it.   
We will take down Madeline, and then I’ll come back to Boston.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, if it's the case feel free to let me know!  
> The title is ispired by the beautiful Italian song "Non succederà più", by Adriano Celentano and Claudia Mori.  
> Big thanks to whoever has read this! :)  
> Laeti.


End file.
